


The Final Frontier

by regnumveritatis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Families of Choice, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/pseuds/regnumveritatis
Summary: A tribute to the Starship Enterprise and the crews who sailed her across the stars.





	

Man's lust for lighthearted adventure it's drive.  
Democratic Peace's vessel steered by the wise.  
Interlacing fortuitously the salt of the earth,  
Alongside otherworldly beings of great worth.

It's crew members both upright and divergent.  
Galactic congruity: the cause they burgeoned.  
Interstellar battles she faces in unfavorable odds.  
No win situations, she clobbers then mocks.

Her voyages portend a Space Renaissance.  
All briberies rejected without any qualm.  
Come threat from Klingon swords or Romulan spears,  
Or even if Starfleet rules of conduct smears.  
The Starship Enterprise to honor adheres.

Exclusively flown by the finest squadron.  
Species unimportant, standards uncommon.  
Conscientiously handpicked, never forgotten.  
A place where a Vulcan and Human can love   
Each other as if blessed by angels above.   
Swashbuckling Kirk sails her to the beyond.  
Her code is protected by Jean-Luc Picard.


End file.
